walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 87
Issue 87 is part 3 of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. Plot Synopsis Andrea hopes Rick is right, things are going to work here. Rick tells her if they're not going to work, they will make them work. Rick asks if Andrea is going to pick back up tomorrow morning, and she agrees. Rick is going to see Carl, who's still in coma. Andrea asks Rick if he minds if she tags along. Abraham asks Aaron and Eric to cover the gates so they are fully secured and locked. Abraham tries to speak to Rosita, but instead she ignores him and curses him. She goes right to Eugene and tells him she's making some food for them. Eugene thinks it's a good idea and they leave. Aaron is surprised that Abraham and Rosita aren't in a relationship anymore. Abraham says it's not an issue, but Aaron thinks Abraham is staring at Rosita's butt like it's an issue. Abraham glares at him and Aaron apologizes and says he took it too far. At Denise's house, she tells Rick and Andrea Carl has a good heart rate and that his vitals are just where they are suppose to be. She says 'things are looking good.' Rick is confused by this, and asks when he's waking up. Denise tells Rick she's not a brain surgeon, but she says Carl's brains are developing. She's optimistic that he will wake up, but doens't know when. Andrea tries to comfort Rick and says she would like to have Rick to dinner, it seems like Andrea could have a crush on Rick. Abraham goes to his house, and discovers Holly. He tells her that he's been busy, and that he saw her today. Holly said she hasn't seen Abraham in days, and didn't mean seen by twinkling. Abraham tells her that a lot is going on, but she knows this. Holly says why didn't he tell her Rosita has moved, she had found out from Olivia that Rosita is staying with Eugene, and she asks if he's feeling lonely on his own. Abraham, in a furious rage, tells her he's dealing with a lot here, and just needs some time. Holly is about to leave and says Abraham could take all time he needs. Abraham tells her to wait and says Holly was perfect when he was with Rosita, and strong, and she didn't need protection. Abraham says he was dying to be with Holly, and feels guilty about cheating on Rosita. He feels sorry for Rosita, Holly yells at him about wanting her back. Abraham didn't mean that, what he meant was that he feels pity for Rosita. He feels good right now, but he shouldn't feel that way. Lastly, Abraham holds Holly's hand and tells her to get inside. Rick is eating with Andrea. Rick thanks her, but Andrea says it's nothing. Andrea asks can't Rick taste what the food is, and he says it's beef jerky. Rick thinks it's good. After eating, Rick goes to Jessie's and Ron's graves. Rick apologises them both and tells he should have not dragged them in to outside. Lastly, he says every child is not like Carl, and leaves. Again, Rick goes to his house, and grabs the phone, to hear Lori's voice. He hears it, and wants to hear her voice. Lori doesn't want to talk to him, and Lori says he should look at what happened to Carl and it's his fault it happened, and it's his fault Lori and Judith died. Lastly, she says it should have been Rick who should have got shot in the head. Rick gets surprised and closes the phone "call". Michonne, Abraham and others are cleaning the zombie horde. After all are killed, Rick tells everyone to go get the signal. Rick asks Eugene if he's up for this, and he is, hoping he might lose some weight. Rick tells Glenn to keep an eye on the things, they can get dangerous very fast. Glenn says he's on it. Rick praises Michonne of the good job, and she thanks Rick. Rick asks her feelings, and she asks how long does it take that Rick realises he already knows the answer. Michonne lastly answers, that she's getting by. Rick agrees. Michonne thinks it's nice that someone cares about her. Abraham gathers up some people, for digging. He tells not to get too focused on the digging. He tells where to dig and where to put the pile-ups. All gets started. Nicholas asks Heath what are they doing, and why are they taking orders from Abraham and others. He asks who died and left them in charge. Heath reminds him Douglas did. Heath says the things weren't fine before they arrived, and asks what is wrong with Nicholas. Nicholas thinks they were better off then, and reminds Heath of Rick stealing gun. Heath says Rick was just protecting his people, and reminds Nicholas of the scavengers. The "Crazy assholes" saved their life. Nicholas still thinks they could have handle that. Heath disagrees, and reminds him of Andrea, who has perfect sharpshooting skills. Heath thinks they were just waiting for death inside of the walls. Heath is happy of that Douglas put Rick on charge. Abraham asks is everything okay, and Nicholas says it is. Olivia calls Rick into her house, and tells the news. Maggie and Sophia are checking the food situation. Olivia says the food is going low, and winter is starting. Olivia thinks they should send a team to find them food and equipment. Rick thanks Olivia and tells they might send a team maybe tomorrow. Maggie catches Rick and tells him not to send Glenn out, he's been gone far enough. He agrees, and Rick says Heath knows better the places than he does, and he won't send him. Maggie is relieved. Rick asks Denise is there are any news about Carl, and she says he's still asleep. Andrea feels guilty for not being on the overwatch, and Rick tells her Abraham and others got it covered. Denise rushes out of her house, and tells Rick to get in, Carl has moved. Denise can't say nothing for sure, but Carl starts to speak. He asks "dad?", and Rick is relieved to hear his voice. Denise tells him not to touch his wound, and Carl asks what happened to him. Everyone seems to be happy, until Carl asks "Where's mom?" Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Holly *Nicholas *Olivia Deaths None Trivia *This issue has a variant cover. Category:Walking Dead Issues